epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 15: H.P. Lovecraft vs Dr. Frankenstein
So... I said this series was over... I lied. I found writing raps to be boring, but then this happened, and I'm bringing my series back... Don't stab me ;-; So, in today's battle, famous fiction writer H.P. Lovecraft faces off against the famous scientist, Dr. Victor Frankenstein, to see who is the better monster creator. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! DR. VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN! VERSUS! H.P. LOVECRAFT! BEGIN! Dr. Frankenstein: My flow is more livid and living than any other flow before, Dropping rhymes and giving life like shock to poles in thunder storms, The doctor’s in, O.G. of creation, Mary Shelling poser emcees, aghast, at last, I’m the true definition of horror past, Call me the Scrooge, Ebeneze Er, cause I dis you and your mangled list of creatures, with gangly features, More sickly than your childhood mixed with the night terrors, that haunt and eat your Every waking moment, living isolated writing in your mother’s basement, broke, Fetish with forbidden knowledge written throughout your work til your last choke! Not to mention obsession with higher powers, distant beings of another land, You had Poe pieces, Dunsany pieces, yet you never wrote your own to have, People only know you as the guy with the Great Dead Dread, tentacle dreads, I dis to dismember, just remember, this fact in your messed up head! H.P. Lovecraft: By the power of Cthulhu, and all things that are holy on this earth, I’m destined to destroy this true monster for what it’s worth, You can’t be a true MC, when your own label’s falsely bestowed to your creation, A Doc Brown without the charm, playing some sick Graveyard Invasion, You’re sickly, mangled, beastly, with your hunchback of Notre Dampe slave, Playing God while I write about them. I’ve got more fame from a news page, Nothing about you is memorable, I’ve seen better monsters by R.L. Stine, Only your verse can send shivers down spines, I’ve seen more flow in Crypt Keeper lines! I’ve gone down in history books, your only sellers are costumes to kids, Kristen Stewart shows more life than him, even your sidekick has more movie scripts! I hold a candle to you horrid corpse, I could never see anything be much worse, With a name like Victor, the irony’s so strong it hurts! Dr. Frankenstein: You’re one to speak about names, with a name that hippies think blow, I’m the original mad doctor on the mic, with the mastermind flow, Never moved off the Rhode, now it’s where your corpse still lies, Bigger piece of roadkill than I could ever try to bring to life, Drop rhymes so hot, suckers start to perspire, Cause when I’m on the mic, I start to spit Frankenstein’s Monster: FIRE! H.P. Lovecraft: Surely you’re not this dense, but in your defense, what else can I say? Last time a girl wrote about men and strapping down, we got 50 Shades of Gray! If you’re a necrophilliac, I wouldn’t be surprised; explains why you made the bride, Talking with a walking zombie, more sick than Rick Grimes, I’m a good guy; made an octopus beast and didn’t turn to hentai! Your flow’s so-so, your insults were contrived. My verse, my flow? Bitch, IT’S ALIVE! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! AWESOME! Frankenstein's monster: GRRR! RAP BATTLES! Who won? H.P. Lovecraft Dr. Frankenstein and his monster Next battle hint: Loyg will love it Category:Blog posts